


Feline Grace

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [29]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluid grace under pressure is a constant goal she strives for. Never let anyone take away your control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 10 June 2016  
> Word Count: 539  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: Ann + cats  
> Summary: The fluid grace under pressure is a constant goal she strives for. Never let anyone take away your control.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series character study of Ann Rutledge. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this kind of got away from the original twitfic I wrote, which is the summary used here. And yet, I like how this new layer of background to Ann Rutledge. It just makes sense to me somehow.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When she was a small girl, Ann was fascinated by the predatory cats in the zoo. Not the lions. They were too focused on the males to be of any use to her. It was the feline version of how her father acted. But the tigers and the panthers? With their sleek, muscular bodies that moved like living water? She could spend hours watching them pace in their enclosures. The zoo received a female black leopard named Anise for breeding purposes the year she turned eight, and she found ways to earn enough money doing odd jobs for her mother and the neighbors to be able to go to the zoo on a regular basis during her summer break.

She spent so much time in front of the leopard enclosure that the staff all knew her and would teach her about leopard behaviors. They discussed all of the big cats with her, but she was most interested in Anise and her background. She became such a staff favorite, they gifted her with a year pass to the zoo, so she could come any time she wanted to.

A few weeks into her daily routine of watching Anise and Jasper, the resident male, circle around each other, she fell asleep with her body curled up against the glass. When she woke up a little while later, one of the staff was standing a little ways away and gently cautioned her to sit up very slowly. Confused, Ann did as she was told, then blinked in amazement to find Anise sitting on the other side of the glass, watching her intently. Never one to show her fear, Ann met the great cat's gaze openly and felt a connection to the black leopard that she would never forget. She smiled when Anise licked the glass where her hand was still resting. From that day on, Ann knew that she and Anise were bonded in spirit. The leopard came out to play more when she was in front of the enclosure.

The day Anise died, Ann knew it. She was sixteen and had been visiting her friend for eight years. She felt odd that morning, and skipped school for the one and only time in her life, just to go to the zoo. When she got there, her heart ached with each step toward the enclosure. She was met by her favorite zookeeper, who knew to wait for her. In a major case of flaunting the rules, the keeper brought her back into the building and let her see Anise one last time. The great cat looked like she was sleeping and, for the first time in her life, Ann was able to pet that sleek, dark fur. She wrapped her arms around Anise's neck and wept as she hugged her friend for the first and last time. Pressing a single kiss to the dark fur, she thanked Anise for her friendship, thanked the keeper, and then walked out of the zoo and never returned again.

For the rest of her life, she conducted herself with the grace and power that Anise had always displayed, never letting anyone see her less than perfectly composed. It was her homage to her first true friend.


End file.
